


Bolt

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [88]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After seeing Haruna for the first time in ages, Abe panics and runs away. Mihashi finds him in the bathroom and tries to help despite not understanding what is wrong.[Prompt 88 – Locked]





	Bolt

“Takaya!”

As the pitcher approaches the stands and yells a name Mihashi doesn’t recognise, Abe flinches.

“Takaya!”

Wait, is Takaya Abe’s given name? Does this boy know Abe?

When Abe rises to his feet and takes slow, jerking steps towards the pitcher, Mihashi watches his boyfriend’s movements with wide eyes.

They exchange words Mihashi doesn’t hear, and then Abe walks stiffly back towards him. His eyes are blank and his hands shake worse than ever.

“Abe?” Mihashi says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Abe flinches… and bolts.

He hurtles out of his seat and into the building, moving faster than Mihashi has ever seen.

Is Abe scared? Is Abe angry? He doesn’t know.

A blur of anxiety swarms Mihashi, and he doesn’t remember much. He hears someone say how the pitcher is Haruna and he and Abe worked together, but it doesn’t sink in. And then he’s stumbling after Abe, trying to locate his boyfriend.

Mihashi wanders through the hallways, and enters the first men’s bathroom he finds. His legs wobble and he hopes he won’t have a panic attack. Not now.

“Abe?” he calls shakily when he enters the bathroom.

He doesn’t get a response, but he hears shaky breathing from inside one of the stalls.

“Abe?”

His heart pounding, Mihashi approaches the stall and pushes on the door. But it is locked.

“Abe, it’s me. Can, can I come in?”

There is still no response, but the bolt slides and the door opens. The door swings open, revealing Abe hunched on the toilet, gasping for breath. He’s having a panic attack.

Mihashi doesn’t ask why (although he’s pretty sure this has something to do with his past with Haruna), simply wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as tears run down his cheeks.

“It’s okay…” he whispers, sniffing.


End file.
